


I'm Alive

by tothemoonpenguin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonpenguin/pseuds/tothemoonpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate au where Phil is a doctor and Dan is trying to escape his abusive relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Alive

The first person that Dan had been with was a manipulator of his own lover (if you could even call him that).

One day he would say that his precious play toy was amazing, smart, extraordinary. But other days the only words in Gabriel’s vocabulary would be vicious and devoid of any empathy.

It was a constant battle between the right and the wrong.

Everyone was obsessed with the mark on their wrist, yet Dan somehow was different. Gabe was born with no mark and frankly, he didn't care.

It was a toxic relationship even though Dan had a mark and Gabriel did not. Gabe constantly reminded him that even if he had a soulmate they would not be better than his so called “love”.

There was no one better for Dan in his own opinion.

The first time Gabriel had hit Dan, he automatically apologized, begging for his forgiveness.

“I didn't mean it!” he had said.

Dan of course, like the fool he was, forgave him. Blinded by the false love that Gabe had promised him.

That was two years ago.

Now Dan would show up at work with bruises on his ribs after he had been “looking” at other guys. He was just trying to free himself from the hell that he was brought into.

He wanted to live on his own, find his soulmate, forget about the sweet nothings that Gabe would whisper to him and strange men entering their house looking for a good time with his so called boyfriend.

Dan had had enough of this abuse.

……….

Phil was an average guy.

He visited his Grandma, was a doctor, and his family was proud of him.

Except he was missing something that all of his loved ones seemed to have.

His soulmate.

He was convinced that he probably did not have one since most people would find their soulmate by the age of twenty and Phil was twenty-seven.

Phil's life was like a ticking time bomb. He knew that one day he would drive himself mad by bottling up his feelings, but that's how he was raised. Don't feel and you won't get hurt would be the message of his father who was a retired veteran.

Men shouldn't cry. That's pathetic. We're here to serve.

……….

Phil was currently binge watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Nothing really different.

Suddenly, there was buzzing on his rear end.

WHAT? he thought.

It was his cell phone. “Hello?” he answered as he put it on speaker.

“Phil, we need you to come to the hospice now. Brutal injuries and signs of internal bleeding. No time for questions.”

“I'll be there.” Phil grabbed his keys and rushed out the door and rushed to the hospice worrying about this anonymous situation that had made his insides twist in nervousness.

Parking was not very smooth as he saw his coworkers running inside with someone on a stretcher. He ran towards them following as they went into the emergency side of the building.

“Lester! Hook him up to the IV while we stop the bleeding!” one of the paramedics spoke to him in a tense voice. They were obviously not ready for injuries like this.

Phil searched for a vein in the small and pale forearm, then pierced the skin with the end of the IV. He then connected his faint blood pulse to a heart monitor which thankfully was beeping. He entered basic information about the patient’s injuries on an emergency form on the computer, then watched as the bleeding from the boy’s ribs began being stitched by the paramedics surrounding him. The young man looked to only be in his early twenties, but was very small and frail for his height. This was definitely not healthy according to the natural BMI (Body Mass Index). He had dark brown hair and the injuries looked like he had been beaten, not a car accident or falling from a high place.

Phil felt an urge to check if the heart monitor connector was still clipped to the boy’s finger. As he began to adjust it, he notices a mark between the index and third finger.

A black rose.

One that Phil had memorised ever since he was little.

A familiar memory came to his head when he would ask his mother what it was when the mark appeared when he was just eight years old.

He came to a realisation;

This was his soulmate.

……….

Dan awoke with a faint throbbing in his mid section. He opened his eyes and a sharp light blinded his eyes and made his head throb.

All the memories came back from the night before.

Dan had tried to run away from his sick relationship with Gabriel.

Gabe had found him packing his bag to leave their house where he was constantly mistreated.

“What do you think you're doing?” Gabe had yelled at him.

Dan was startled. Gabe was supposed to come home until the dark depths of the night, not in the midday.

“I was just-” he started.

“You were trying to run, weren't you?”

He had never been this scared in his life.

“Sorry Hun, did you forget who you belong to?”

Gabe reached for the collar of his shirt and easily lifted Dan off of the floor. He threw him like a rag doll and Dan curled into himself, trying desperately to protect himself.

The neighbors had probably heard the screams of terror through the thin walls of his apartment since Gabe had forgotten to gag him and they called 999.

He blacked out after that.

Gabe is going to hurt me even worse after this. he thought.

“Dan Howell?” a voice sounded above him.

Dan looked up. There was a doctor with black hair and blue eyes staring down at him in his hospital bed. He had a tag that said Dr. Lester and he had a worried tone of voice.

Dan shook his head. All these people wanted was their paycheck. They didn't care if they sent him back to his abuser.

“Look I'm sorry to bother you, but please don't send me back to him. I'll do anything! Please I finally got away, and I know that none of you will care because no one ever has and-”

“I'm not going to send you back, Dan.” the doctor replied in a serious tone due to his rant.

“I mean since we're soulmates shouldn't I keep you away from whoever was hurting you?” he guessed on past encounters with other soulmates in the mainstream media.

“What? You're not my soulmate! Only Gabe is…” he zoned out in thought.

Phil pulled up his sleeve and showed Dan his black rose that was on his left wrist. No words needed to be spoken because they both knew that they could help each other.

“So I know that I'm your doctor and all, but maybe after you get better do you want to get some coffee maybe? Um, if you don't want to that's fine too!” Phil chuckled nervously.

Dan laughed and Phil thought he heard angels singing, lightening his heart.

“Of course, you dork.”

……….


	2. I'm Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to I'm Alive. This is Dan and Phil five years in the future. It's short, but it shows that their love doesn't have to be romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own D&P in any way.
> 
> Enjoy!

After five years of living with each other, you would think that Dan and Phil were a couple. That and the matching tattoos on their wrists. But they decided to just be friends.

Love doesn't need to be romantic just like you don't need to say I love you to say 'I love you'. Actions speak louder than words.

They were both content with being absolutely platonic and so were their friends and family.

Well, Phil's family at least.

Dan's family wasn't accepting of the fact that he left Gabe for his soulmate to just be platonic. So they both just stuck to Phil's family.

They bought a cat even though Phil was allergic. He was the one who suggested it anyway.

They lived to get her and shared a bed where they would cuddle every night with Beth, the cat.

They were rich in love and happiness.

Not every soulmate pair has to be romantic. Soulmates complete each other.

And they were both fine with that.

...

 

 


End file.
